Not My Type
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: I'm back already, now that Fast Changes is over. :D Clare wants to be more daring and Eli could help. Eli just wants to get to know Clare.  Neither are each other's type, could it still work out for them? Eclare foreverrr. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Good day to you! This is my third story, and I hope you guys like this one. I don't know where it's going yet, so this is going to be a kind of shortish first chapter. But if you've read my other stories, you know that I always end up writing a lot. :D so tell me what you think! Reviews please? Thanksyah. :D This begins during the incident where our lovely boy Eli runs over Clare's glasses. And again, I say, this story will not follow the same plot as Degrassi but will have some scenes the same or have some scenes mentioned. And for this one, I'm changing Clare up a bit. Making her a bit daring. :D**

Chapter One

Clare's POV

"You have pretty eyes."

What? Why was this very attractive random boy complimenting me? He looked like a boy that I'd normally stay away from; not my type. But after my haircut and laser eye surgery, I promised myself that the old Saint Clare was gone. She was no fun. She only cared about school. That's no way to spend high school.

So this boy could help with my goal for the year.

Crap, I forgot to reply to him. He was just standing there, staring at me. Waiting for me to say something.

"Uh, see you around…?"

"Guess you will." He got into his _hearse_ and drove away. Who would drive a hearse? This stranger would. I don't want him to be a stranger anymore. I want to get to know him. He looks like he's bold. He can teach me how to come out of my shell.

And he looks _good_ in skinny jeans.

Eli's POV

It sucks that I ruined things with that girl. If I didn't run over her glasses, maybe we could be friends. But she probably hated me already. Even if she didn't need her glasses, it sucks to have your stuff broken.

She was cute.

Maybe I will see her around.

I sure want to. She's not my type though. It doesn't really matter though; I guess I can try to be friends with her. It won't be the end of the world if she doesn't want to be friends – the school year would just be more interesting with her.

Everyone in the parking lot eyed me and Morty. I find it hilarious. People's reactions to my hearse always makes me laugh.

Usually, it's just an open mouthed shocked expression. Sometimes it's more of a dirty look. Some girls just look scared, like I've come to kill them.

Who knows, maybe I will? Just kidding. I know I wouldn't do that.

I like to mess with people. Who could be my first victim? Whoever talks to me first, not counting that short-haired girl and her friend, can be it. I walked to the office to get my schedule and locker number.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, your locker is number 421. The combination is on your schedule. If you need any other help, feel free to ask me anytime! Have a good day."

I walked to my locker. My first class was geometry. Boring. The class looked like it consisted of 11th graders and 12th graders. I took a seat and some girl came up to me.

"Hi there, I'm Chantay. I see that you're new and just wanted to welcome you to Degrassi!"

"Cool, thanks." I wanted to mess with her, but she walked away too quickly. I don't understand why people feel the need to talk to new kids. At least with my case, on my first day at a new school, I just want to get used to the place.

Not have people 'welcoming' me and stuff.

Oh well.

Clare's POV

The new kid was on my mind for the entire day.

What's his story?

Did he really think my eyes were pretty?

What made me want to get to know him so badly?

And for God's sake, why was he so attractive?

**Author's Note: like I said, short first chapter. Just had to set up the story! I hope that this one isn't too similar to 'Fast Changes' or 'That Redhead', but I feel like it's not. I made/ am making this Eli less angry and upset than from 'redhead' but more troubled than in 'fast changes', so he's like in between. And this Clare is going to want to be less saintish and wants to come out of her shell with Eli's help, Eli isn't like forcing her. So hopefully since I'm giving them different personalities they will be different. Also, just so you know, this story is going to have more characters. Like Holly J, Sav, Anya, Chantay, Declan, etc. They won't be main cause this is Eclare fanfic, but they will have an impact on the story. So lots to look forward to :D reviews please? I loooveyou. Xoxoxosteffff.**


	2. Chapter 2 kind of

**AUTHOR'S NOOOTE, please read (this is the same for both of my stories, btw): I know that we're not supposed to post whole chapters as author's notes but I didn't want you guys to think that I hated you or was just gonna never update again. ****I'm putting 'That Redhead' and 'Not My Type' on hiatus until AT LEAST next Friday****, aka when the boiling point is over..D: this is because my brother's going to college next Wednesday and I have to help pack up and make sure he has everything. Also, my family wants to spend 'lot's of family time' together since he's leaving. Also, school starts for me on September 1****st**** and I have to buckle down and get my summer work done, and frankly, writing these stories are a distraction because they're so addicting.**

**Don't hate' me! I'm really sorry. I do have some good news though****. I have at least 3 bonus chapters for 'Fast Changes' planned and I WILL be writing those during my other stories' hiatus.**** One will be up in like an hour cause I'm gonna write it right after this. So look out for those.**

**The reason that I'm still going to be adding bonus chapters is because I have those completely planned out. I spent almost all night figuring this out, cause I couldn't sleep. So since I don't have to think much about what to write about, it'll be easy to write. And adding a chapter or two a day to one story is easier than one or two to multiple stories, and I also don't have to switch character's mindsets.**

**In other news, HOLY CRAP AT THAT KISS. I KNOW IT WAS FOR A PROJECT, but my dad watched the episode with me (he is now addicted to Degrassi, thanks to me) and when it happened he said 'That was some kiss!' so yeah. I can't wait for tonight. I love Eli Goldsworthy. Just in case you forgot. So please forgive me for the lack of updates. Look for more chapters in Fast Changes though!**

**And when I come back next week, I'll update as much as possible, but once school starts I won't be able to update that much, but I still will.**

**LASTLY, DOES ANYONE ELSE DIE WHEN ELI SAYS "Ouch lady you're hitting me where I live!" and "Don't worry about it, I got this one." HE JUST LOOKS SO ADORABLE IT M AKES ME SQUEAL OMG . Goodbye for now, my beautiful readers. Look for Fast Changes updates ASAP! (i just wanted to say that because Eli did.)**

**And during the scene where they brainstorm about their Shakespeare project, Clare talks like a complete smart kid with big words, like I'd expect. But so does Eli, AND I LOVE IT. **

**Love, Stephanie Goldsworthy. (we got married.) :D ps, I'm so jealous that Aislinn got to kiss Munro. LIKE HOW DID SHE NOT FAINT?**


End file.
